torielfandomcom-20200213-history
Delor
Delor /dɛlɔr/ is a Lemne man who is at the forefront of reviving the native Lemre language. From a young age Delor took an interest in languages which he picked up while attending the open school (which was introduced by the Antagan Empire, the same one that killed of the Lemre language). He was always interested to know what the Lemre language of his ancestors was like, as by his time the language had been dead for many many centuries. The closest glimpse he had was the surviving Sumric languages but even those were vastly different and unintelligible to each other as they had been evolving in their own separate ways. In his late teens Delor travelled to Mainland Malomanan where he studied Moicha at Cùlèrnoume Ỳrjémua (Universtity of Ỳrjému) and travelled north to learn the little known Nümmezse languages. In his time in Memoicha (name of the Moicha country) he heard of the rivalry with the Foranía from Müforia, mostly he heard about how the Foranía spoke a weird slant dialect of Moicha. Curious to this claim he met the Foranía linguist Ğüglëfer and learned that the Foranía spoke a seperate yet related language to Moicha. He returned to Lem Pars now with a firm knowledge of languages but with a thirst to discover Lemre, how did it work? How similar was it to the other Sumric languages? What did it even sound like? These questions buzzed in Delor's head. The answer wasn't an easy one to get for details of the language are to be found in ancient records written by Antagan scholars when the language was alive and well (which was a very long time ago), these records lay far across the ocean on the Henda continent in the imperial city Antagan, stored away in vast libraries belonging to the open school, so not the most accessible...or affordable. However Delor couldn't have picked a better time to access these records for he saw the beginning of a new Lemne revolution, albeit at that time it was no more than public speeches and people flying flags with the infamous Lemne phrase *tere möcebją mö mâląmäm* meaning 'do not temper us'. It was also a time when people were trying to claim back their own culture, and what better way to do that than to speak the Lemne language once again! Delor convinced people to donate money and supplies for a trip to Antagan to access the only records of Lemre and to bring the information back and ultimately to restore the language to its former glory. With thanks to the current sentiment regarding Lemne culture he found no shortage of donors and was soon on a ship to Antagan. When he arrived he met with the open school of Antagan to gain permission to access the records. His only condition to enter was that he had to make copies of the originals instead of taking them. Delor was happy enough with the arrangement and after a few months of slaving over old records and copying them he returned to Lem Pars with the long awaited language. He began to teach it to children at the open schools but his work caught so much attention that adults attended his lessons to hear the language. To encourage its usage Delor created posters that he put up around the island, each poster had delora lenonre (Delor's Guidance) about usage of the language which are as follows: * If you know the Lemre word for something, use that word only * If someone speaks to you in Lemre, it is only courteous to reply in Lemre. Replying in another language or not at all is an offence against the person * Do not chastise another for speaking Lemre * If you bear a child, grace its ears with only Lemre This campaign was incredibly successful. So much so that the language went from being forgotten to the last word to being widely understood, and by the next generation even gained native speakers, the generation after that had some monolingual Lemre speakers. Delor's name is a shortened form of Delorodolos